personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Honor Among Thieves
"Honor Among Thieves" is the seventh episode of season 4 and the 75th produced hour of Person of Interest. It originally aired on November 11, 2014. Synopsis Shaw joins a team of international thieves in order to keep tabs on the latest POI, but an unexpected turn of events puts her in danger of being detected by Samaritan. Also, Finch and Root undertake a dangerous sabotage mission. Origin of the Title The title derives from the old adage that there is "no honor among thieves." The meaning becomes clear when the team with whom Tomas has worked for six years suddenly turns on him because, in Katya's words, "Business is business." Main Plot Points The events in this episode are in Samaritan point of view. * Person of Interest: Tomas Koroa, a Spanish thief, whose cover is as a wine dealer; he is betrayed by his team after the theft of the lethal Marburg virus. *The Relevant team reappears, this time with Devon Grice, a man who trained under Shaw and his associate Brooks. *Shaw's connection with Romeo was used to get Shaw into Tomas's gang. *Root and Finch destroy a plan by Samaritan that involves Jared Wilkins and the charity he founded. Episode Notes * The POI's name, Tomas Koroa, alludes to the main character of the 1968 film The Thomas Crown Affair (remade in 1999). Tomas is the Spanish equivalent of Thomas, and Koroa, Basque for crown.https://twitter.com/slack2thefuture/status/532370769645285376 In both versions of the film, Crown is a wealthy businessman who pulls off an elaborate theft: in the 1968 version, a bank robbery nets $2,660,527.62 which Crown deposits in a Geneva bank; in the 1999 version, Crown steals the Monet painting San Giorgio Maggiore at Dusk. In both versions of the film, Crown is pursued by a clever female investigator who is Crown's intellectual equal, and with whom he becomes involved following an iconic seduction scene featuring dialogue with double meanings, similar to Shaw and Koroa's encounter in the bar. * The episode includes two other film references: Koroa's gang is nicknamed the "Hole in the Wall Gang", featured in the 1969 film Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid starring Paul Newman and Robert Redford. Later, Shaw tells Tomas she worked for McCauley's crew in L.A. referencing Neil McCauley, Robert De Niro's character in the 1995 film Heat. Both films are fictionalized versions of real events. * Marburg virus (MARV) is the cause of Marburg virus disease, a deadly form of hemorrhagic fever virtually indistinguishable from Ebola virus disease. The disease begins with fever and rash, and can result in multiple organ failure and death within 8-15 days. * The CDC is the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention in Atlanta, Georgia. It is the United States' national public health institute, with a charge to prevent disease, disability and injury through control and prevention. Management of infectious diseases, such as Marburg or Ebola, is among its primary charges. * ' project, "One Tablet Per Student" is similar to the charity One Laptop Per Child, a non-profit organization dedicated to distributing affordable laptop computers to children in less-developed countries. *The theft of the hotel safe is covered by the fireworks celebrating Veterans Day. Veterans Day, formerly known as Armistice Day, began as a holiday to remember the end of World War I. It is celebrated annually on November 11, the day the treaty ending the war was signed (the 11th hour of the 11th day of the 11th month.) In 1954, following World War II, the holiday was renamed to honor the service of American veterans, both in peace-time and at war. * Interpol again becomes in involved in this case, pursuing Tomas and his gang across multiple countries. One of Interpol's main charges is the coordination of police efforts to identify and arrest the members of gangs engaged in organized crime, such as the "Hole in the Wall" gang. * Finch laments that the team has added grand larceny to its list of accomplishments. Larceny differs from theft in that it involves the removal of property from another person with the intention to retain that property (versus ransoming or reselling it). Grand larceny involves removal of high-value property ($1000 or more in New York). Production Notes Bloopers and Continuity Errors *As a dual US, Spanish citizen, Tomas wouldn't need a B1 visa to do business in the U.S, he could simply enter the country using his U.S. passport. * When Jared and his crew leave the building after starting the first batch of tablets, the clock over the security desk reads 21:20. However, the time on the building's security feed says it is 19:15. Music *"Infinity" - The xx (when Shaw meets Tomas) Trivia *Tomas uses lock manipulation to open the vault. This technique was also used by Graham Wyler in . It represents safe cracking at its purest form because it does not damage the safe surface; instead it requires patience and a good ear to manipulate the lock into revealing the combination. In , Finch calls this technique "a lost art". *In several scenes within the episode you can see that Sarah Shahi is clearly pregnant, though some efforts are made to hide it with well-placed furniture and dark clothing. She gave birth to twins on March 1st 2015. *Finch's safe house which appeared throughout season 3 makes its first appearance since the team was forced to abandon their former hideouts. *David Slack, Sarah Shahi, Amy Acker, Adrian Bellani (Tomas), and Johnny Sparks (Jared Wilkins) all went to Southern Methodist University. *Although Finch declares that Jevtic died 'under suspicious circumstances', the Czech article quotes a police spokesman as saying (in the penultimate paragraph) that a full investigation is being undertaken, despite the fact that, on available evidence, the death appears, quite clearly, to be from natural causes. (This is a precis, not a literal translation) Quotes * "Lovely children. Not yours, I hope." (Finch, to Root as Nanny) * "How much wrong are we willing to do in the name of right?" (Finch) * "It's not cool you ask me to do this stuff with you, man. Not cool." (Fusco, to Reese) * "Sorry, Romeo. I think we just broke up!" (Shaw) Media References Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes